Sample analyzers include, for example, blood analyzers. Such sample analyzers aspirate a sample such as blood or the like collected in a sample container (collection tube), mix the aspirated sample with reagent, measure the mixed sample and analyse the measured sample to obtain analysis results.
The sample analyser comprises an agitating device that is used mix the sample in the sample container before the sample is aspirated by the sample analyzer.
For example, the sample agitating and aspirating device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-187158. This sample agitating and aspirating device grips a sample container held in a rack by means of hand, and repeats a reciprocating rotation movement of the hand gripping the sample container by a rotation drive cylinder. Thus, the sample within the sample container is vigorously agitated.
The hand is provided so as to be movable relative to the support member that is base of the sample agitating and aspirating device, and the hand removes the sample container from the rack and agitates the sample container.
The rotation drive cylinder that provides the rotational drive to agitate the hand is provided integratedly with the hand, and configured so as to move together with the hand within the device.
Therefore, a large drive force is required to move the hand via the rotation drive cylinder used for agitation. A large drive source is needed to obtain such a large drive force, thus enlarging the size of the apparatus.